This is a cooperation study in which this laboratory will determine the serum triglycerides on patients under investigation in the University Group Diabetes Project, Dr. Max Miller, Director. This project involves the long-term study of approximately 1000 adult-onset non-insulin dependent diabetics. The patients are assigned to various treatment groups including no treatment, insulin, and oral hypoglycemic agents. They will be followed for evidence of diabetic complications. The triglycerides will be determined initially and annually thereafter. The relation between triglycerides and the treatment, on the one hand and the development of complications on the other hand, will be assessed. In selected instances plasma insulin will be measured during glucose tolerance tests on the subjects. Free and bound insulin, using new techniques being worked out, will be measured in UGDP patients receiving insulin. The effect of dietary protein on plasma insulin response to a carbohydrate meal and on reactive hypoglycemia will be studied.